The legendary namek
by Akoubaka
Summary: This is a story i wrote last summer when i was obbsest with brandon (hence the name brancolo) anyways its umm well pretty odd.


Her long blond hair blew in her face as a gust of wind passed by. She stopped from her training for a moment to catch her breath. She fell back into her fighting stance when she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello, Aniya is trunks there?"  
  
It was Goten trunks stupid friend  
  
"Sorry Goten trunks is out at the moment"  
  
"Well when he gets back tell him that he needs to call me, my dad's heading out to an island near Kame house and we need to go there too"  
  
"An island near Kame house but why do you guys have to go there?"  
  
"Master Roshi called a few minutes ago it seems he senses a large ki there, goku went to investigate and I think that me and trunks should go too…Aniya? Aniya are you there?"  
  
Within a 5-minute time span Aniya was flying over Kame house looking for the island Goten told her about. She searched all the near by islands till she spotted Goku. Aniya flew down and landed next to Goku.  
  
"Aniya what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to investigate the ki, Goten told me about it. As I neared the islands I felt the ki too, man it's strong."  
  
"It's coming from that spaceship over there"  
  
Aniya stated to walk to the small crater that Goku pointed to. Right as she took her first step Goku put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"We should wait for Goten and Trunks to arrive before venturing over to the ship, its ki is high and for all we know it could be much stronger than we think"  
  
Goku and Aniya stood on the little island near the crater chating, and waiting for Goten and Trunks. A little over a half an hour Goten finally came but Trunks wasn't with him.  
  
"Goten where's Trunks?" Aniya asked the moment Goten set foot to the island  
  
"I surched but I couldn't find him, I left a note with Bulma when Trunks gets home he will be notified."  
  
"Goku now that Goten is here can I please go investigate please?"  
  
"Well we should wait for Trunks first, but oh go knock your self out"  
  
"Okay ill call if I need help."  
  
"Hold on Aniya I'm going too"  
  
The two teens ran over to the crater and jumped in landing in unison. They both walked over to the small ship. Aniya ran her hand across the smooth round side of the ship trying to find a way to open it as Goten stood behind her waiting for the door to open. Aniya ran her hand across a bump near the door.  
  
"Goten I think I found the button that opens the door"  
  
"So push it"  
  
The door of the ship slowly opened. Aniya and Goten waited for a few seconds to see if anything was going to come out but nothing did. They walked up the small ramp that the door made and entered the ship. They both could still fell the large ki but did not see anything. As Aniya walked on a little farther she tripped over something and fell onto something. When she opened her eyes she saw that she had tripped over a sleeping namek.  
  
The namek had awakened from her fall into him and jumped up into a fighting stance obviously it was frightened. When Aniya saw that the namek wanted to fight her sayjin half took control and she jumped up into fighting stance.  
  
"So you want to fight," she said with a smirk  
  
The namek saw her smirk so he smiled back and shoot a punch at her, witch she easily blocked.  
  
"Sure sounds fun to me"  
  
Goten stood back and watched them fight he know both of them where hardly using any of the ki he know both of them possessed, it was almost like they where flirting or something, but he know that the namek probably only thought it as a friendly battle because nameks where a-sexual.  
  
"Okay you guys enough with the fun fight, who are you namek?"  
  
Aniya and The namek stopped and turned towards Goten  
  
"Oh Goten must you ruin my fun"  
  
The namek's face turned serious. He walked over to Goten and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"My name is Brancolo I am the legendary namek"  
  
"The legendary namek??"  
  
"Yes I am the legendary namek who are you"  
  
"My name is Aniya and this is my friend Goten, now tell me what do you mean you're the legendary namek?"  
  
"Well Aniya About 10 years before I was born the wisest namek predicted the birth of a namek who would be 10 times stronger than the average namek, a namek who would help the planet from evil and start a new stronger race of nameks he called him the legendary namek. But when I was born the leader of our group thought me as a threat and ordered me banished from the village. I lived in an outside world by myself I had only one friend that's why I'm here to find my friend. Oh and plus I'm not a-sexual like normal nameks"  
  
"Wow that's cool so you're pretty strong huh? Wait a sec how did you escape namek when it exploded?"  
  
"I was transported to earth like the rest but when they went to the new namek I went to a different planet so I would be away form the other nameks because I went from being the legendary namek to an outcast. I lived on the planet for awhile but I missed my friend so I traced him to this planet"  
  
"So you're not a-sexual so you're a male?"  
  
"Yes I'm male and your female?"  
  
"Why yes, I am," she said with a giggle  
  
"Aniya is that all you're interested well I want to know who his friend is"  
  
"My friend is Denda, if I'm correct he is the guardian of your planet"  
  
"Denda hey I know where he lives I could take you there but under one condition"  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Lets spar"  
  
Aniya fell into a fighting stance and shoot a smile at Brancolo who immediately jumped into a similar stance and shoot the smile right back at her. Goten sighed.  
  
"Well you two enjoy your selves I'm going to let my dad know that everything is ok that the large ki belongs to a good guy because he's going to start to worry soon if he doesn't know what's going on in here"  
  
Goten left the rather large ship and told Goku the good news about Brancolo. Goku and Goten left and headed home for they found no reason they would have to stay. Meanwhile as Aniya and Brancolo where enjoying the friendly sparing in the ship, Trunks had just been informed by Bulma about the large ki and was heading out to the island. He flew right passed Kame house and landed on the island the ship was located for he had felt Two ki's one of his beloved Aniya and the other was the mystery ki. As soon as Trunks hit the ground he ran as fast as he could, thinking Aniya was in trouble. He felt the ki's growing and he knew that there was a fight going on in there and he knew that he had to get there as fast as he could to help her.  
  
In side the ship Aniya and Brancolo where having fun. Aniya jumped into the air and let out a jump kick right into Brancolo's stomach. Right on impact he fell backwards and landed hard on his back. Aniya sat on top of his belly and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Not as strong as you bring on huh?"  
  
"Well I really am strong you just seem to be a bit stronger."  
  
Aniya rested her elbow on his chest and put her chin on her hand bringing her face closer to his. Brancolo looks at her strait in the eyes and both of them lock eyes. The space between Aniya and Brancolo slowly decreases until there lips almost collided. Right before the space between them was completely gone the door to the ship opened. At the sound of the ships opening Aniya jumped off him landing in the opposite side of the ship.  
  
From trunks point of view it looked as if the monster that held the mystery ki knocked out Aniya and was now resting. At the sight of Aniya down like that he instantly turned super sayjin.  
  
"YAAAAA!!!"  
  
Trunks pulled his sword out and ran up to Brancolo ready slash his head off.  
  
"TRUNKS WAIT!! DON'T HE'S ON OUR SIDE!"  
  
Trunks stopped his sward right before hitting Brancolo and dropped it.  
  
"Aniya your all right!"  
  
Trunks ran over to Aniya and held her in his arms, he purest his lips against hers, the second they touched Trunks powered down out of super sayjin. Aniya explained about Brancolo and they both escorted him to Denda and went home.  
  
That night Aniya sat up in bed with a question in here mind. She thinks to herself "I've loved trunks since I was 13 that's been 5 years and then just today I meet this male namek and I think I love him…the question is who do I love more…  
  
…Trunks or Brancolo? 


End file.
